


Her Favourite Color Storyboard

by sealbatross



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealbatross/pseuds/sealbatross
Summary: Every time I get into a fandom I immediately search up all kinds of fanfiction, and "Her Favorite Color" really stood out to me. Hence my horrible tribute, that could in no way portray all the underlying thoughts and emotions illustrated in the story. Oh well, it was a lot of fun anyways.Thanks to Pygmy Puff for giving me permission to let me do this :)(hope you like it (or it is so stupidly dramatic that it made you laugh anyways :')))





	Her Favourite Color Storyboard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Favorite Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110854) by [Pygmy Puff (ppuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff). 



> Every time I get into a fandom I immediately search up all kinds of fanfiction, and "Her Favorite Color" really stood out to me. Hence my horrible tribute, that could in no way portray all the underlying thoughts and emotions illustrated in the story. Oh well, it was a lot of fun anyways.
> 
> Thanks to Pygmy Puff for giving me permission to let me do this :)  
> (hope you like it (or it is so stupidly dramatic that it made you laugh anyways :')))

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on Voices:  
> \- "i was bof for god" looool (sorry english teacher, i still can not enunciate properly)  
> \- Why do the novel's most manly men sound like girls - because I have not been able to locate an XL voice box :)  
> \- I had a lot of fun snarling into my phone
> 
> Background Music:  
> Time Stops - Silent Partner https://youtu.be/hSw426OT2Zs  
> Extinction Level Event - Jingle Punks https://youtu.be/mNFNOEi9QV4


End file.
